


Break of Dawn

by Kazuchii75



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuchii75/pseuds/Kazuchii75
Summary: A virus caused massive chaos into entire AINA cityIt'll rot a human and they'll turn into what they called zombiesIori and Sougo are just normal university students when one of their schoolmates got infected and the virus spread out leaving the 2 of them as the only survivors and they met another stranger named yamatoluckily for them they met an army force unit named I.DOL and another strange man who introduced himself as a trainee researcher from a secret laboratory research organization W. R. Utogether they'll discover the truth behind all of this and fight against the infectedhow will they stop this chaos
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	1. Before the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time here  
> I hope you like it!

"Osaka-san hurry up! We'll be late at this point! " Iori said getting pissed off already because it's been so long and his classmate haven't got out yet from his room

"I'm out! " a white haired man revealed himself wearing a face mask

"what's that ? Are you sick or something?" iori asked

"No! " sougo said

"Then why" iori twitched his eyes

"Zombie viruses can be airborne you know! I'm just taking precautions you should wear one too Io! " sougo said handling him another mask

"no thanks....also if it's airborne.... Do u think that mask will protect you? "iori said

"You're right! i should've gone with my other mask! I'll be right back Io wait for me--"

"No let's go to class already your mask is already enough" iori said as he facepalmed because of his classmate's behavior 

"seriously enough of your zombie movies addiction they are not real! " iori said dragging the other along their dorm's hallways

"You can't be sure if you haven't seen one! " Sougo said pouting

"have you seen one loittering around?" iori rolled his eyes

"In movies! You know I bought another volume of Run Away series! Let's watch it! You like it right!" sougo said 

"You only like it! It's perfectly untrue! All of it was cg effects" iori said

They rushed to enter the school gates

Iori sighed 'another silly day with him and his zombies'he said on his mind 

Never did he expect that something else was coming

\-----------------------++++++++++++++++

"Ri-chan you skipped your lessons again? " A man with a blackhair with white tips said looking at the red haired boy who is helping a man with a dark blue hair

"eh....but being here already is also like learning things there.....I learn more here than the university" he answered, wearing face mask

"Someone your age is supposed to be there....and Ban-san you let him in....." momo sighed

"hahahaha nevermind it momo-kun...besides his first period teacher is my friend and since riku-kun wants to help me...i contacted her and said that he'll be back for 3rd period" the person named Banri said

"in exchange I'll learn my lessons myself!" the red haired cheered

"geez....you should socialize more with kids your age" momo said putting his things on his table

The red haired crossed his arms forming an X sign

"Calling Momose from R;v7 please come to the main lab" Momo raised his eyebrows as they heard the man from the speakers call his name

"Why do they want you in the main lab? Also where's Yu-san?" the teen asked

"Yuki is taking care of something...maybe he's the one who called me to the main lab" momo said as he walked to the door

" Bye momo-nii!" he waved

"take care momo!" Banri waved at him

"I'll be back! Ri-chan better go back to the uni or else.....Ban-san tell him to go okaay" momo said

"OKAAAYYY" Both of them said

"come on riku-kun let's finish this" banri said tapping riku's shoulders

"ok banri-san!" Riku happily went back to assist banri

\----------------------------------------------------

"Momo.......I'm sorry to drag you into this....I--" 

"shhh it's okay yuki.....we just have to solve this on our own....dang after we think that we're over him...." momo said

"Now what do we do?" a black haired doctor asked them 

"We'll end this" a man with a long white hair tied in a ponytail said

"How about him?...." The doctor asked them

"Tell ban to take care of him..." yuki said

"....you didn't explain what's going on to him" the doctor said

"give this to him okarin" momo handed a paper 

"this will help him...He's smart enough" yuki said

"we intended to give it to him if ever the worst scenario comes.......so I think it's this time...." momo said

"Sorry to drag you into this mess okarin" yuki said head hung low

"I'll make sure he's safe....after all he can be a possible key to end this and even without proper experience he'll manage somehow" the man said

"Okazaki-san you need to fill this up" A doctor said knocking 

"Yes coming!" the man named okazaki said

"Okarin thanks for everything" Momo said

"No...don't say that...we'll get through this together" okazaki said

"Okarin..." yuki smiled at him sadly

"Well I'm off now" he waved bye and left the 2 of them

"H-hey yuki....."

"Ye we should leave that too....It's fine I bet he already found out anyways" yuki answered

"you're right....." momo sighed

\---------------------------------------------

"Oi don't slack off" a boy with orange hair said  
"I'm reserving energy mikki~" a teen with light blue hair said

"I sometimes wonder how someone as young as you managed to grab a position here..." mitsuki said sighing

"Well tamaki's a genius!" A blonde haired said

"Oh I wondered where'd you go and I bet you are watching kokona again...." mitsuki facepalmed

"Well I should'nt miss any episode" the man said

"For all of foreigners to be assigned here in Aina Branch why'd it had to be you nagi..." mitsuki sighed

"Well I LOVE HERE! I LOVE AINA CITY!" The foreigner named nagi said

"Whatever" mitsuki rolled his eyes

Then suddenly the place were filled by red lights and loud siren indicating that there's an emergency

" ALL UNITS ARE REQUIRED....I REPEAT ALL UNITS ARE REQUIRED  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL  
WE HAVE A RED ALERT" the speaker said

".....what is happening?" mitsuki said running off to his station

"Maybe a zombie apocalypse!" nagi shouted

"SHUT YOUR ANIME DAYDREAM WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY" mitsuki scolded him as the latter changed his clothes

"Sowwy mitshooki..." nagi pouted

"Are you in Tamaki?" mitsuki asked in his radio

"Pudding Assasin here" the boy answered

"I'm ready if you need me" he added

"Good" mitsuki answered

"let's go!" nagi said with his broken japanese accent

The two ran to the main hall and a man stood infront

"We have a situation" the man said  
His ruby eyes telling them how serious it was

\------

"haah.....hah....haaaah....."  
A man with glasses is panting hard while holding unto his bleeding arms

He can't bear the pain anymore

"H-help.....S-s-som---eone.....H-h elp me...." He said to no one as he was slowly drowing in darkness

"P-please...." he said weakly as he collapsed  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting my fics here from wattpad for the meantime! I haven't finished most of it though but thanks for reaing! kudos and comments are appreciated <3

"Can't you control your zombie thing?It is certainly making others creeped out by you" Iori said sighing as other students gave them a disgusting glare

Why? Well sougo is just wearing a gas mask

"But Zombies are cool! Don't you think running for your life around these halls while rotten humans chase you?" Sougo said eyes sparkling

"It's also fun if you could kill them! I mean it'll be like we are movie protagonists don't you think?" He continued

Iori rolled his eyes

"Have you finished your work? The deadline is later you bet----"

Iori's sentence was cut off by a sudden ring of their bell

"W-what's going on?" Iori tries to be calm despite of the students running

Suddenly they heard a scream and followed by another and numbers of screams increased

"L-let's go Osaka-san!" Iori grabbed his friend's hand and dashed

"W-wait Io! This might be our chance!" Sougo said

"SOMETHING IS HAPPENING AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS SO PLEASE STOP WITH YOUR NONSENSE" Iori shouted as they were hiding a place to hide

They hid on one of the rooms and locked it

The room was small as it was just an office

Iori slowly lifted a small part of the window's curtain to take a glimpse of what's happening outside

He then saw students running and shouting

A student got his attention as he was acting weird and strange.....there was blood all over his body too and he certainly ain't running like the others

Then he screamed and jumped over a student and bit him

The other student screamed in pain and is trying to get away

Blood spilled everywhere and he saw how the student died

However when the student that attacked him ran akwardly

His eyes widened when he saw the attacker's eyes

No pupils can be see and it's veins are too visible

Then the student that was attacked suddenly stood up and opened his eyes

His nails rot and his body suddenly deteriorate

When he opened his eyes Iori covered his mouth and closed the curtain

He can't believe what he saw

The student's eyes suddenly flipped over till his pupils are nowhere to be seen.........

"O--W--N"  
"D-------OWN"

"WE--------LO-----WN-----HID-----"

Iori can't quit interpret what the person on the PA wants to say as the speakers is kinda disfunctioned

'Maybe its because of those things...tsk' the latter thought

"TO ALL STUDENTS WHO CAN STILL UNDERSTAND THIS PLEASE HIDE YOURSELVES AND DON'T LET THE OTHERS BITE YOU....THE CAMPUS IS ON LOCKDOWN....I REPEAT WE ARE ON A LOCKDOWN" The girl on the PA said and the power went off suddenly

"THEY ARE ZOMBIES RIGHT!? AMAZING! OH MY GOSH" Sougo said shaking iori's shoulders

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR YOUR WEIRD THINGS WE HAVE TO ESCAPE HERE!" Iori said

"Just like the movies that I saw! We'll get out of here to survive and run away from them right?? How cooooll!!!" Sougo said eyes sparkling

"Osaka-san! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY PLEASE! OUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER!" Iori said trying to find something for protection

"Let's get out through the window....seems that there's no people or creepy things there" iori said as he grabbed the kitchen knife he saw on the drawer

He handed sougo the school's small flag pole which the other accepted gladly

Iori rolled his eyes at him and opened the window that leads to the back of the building they were in

They jumped off and slowly walked

Observing their surroundings if there's any one there

They continued getting away from the building they were in and they're trying to find a way to get out now that the whole campus is on lockdown

They decided to go in the clinic

They might as well get some things that can be used in case of emergencies

The clinic was empty but it's a mess

Iori slowly locked the door

"Io!Let's bring this!" Sougo raised the first aid box

"Shhh don't be loud or they'll hear us" iori said placing his index finger to his mouth which the other followed and nodded

When they exited the clinic they decided to climb the wall to escape

Luckily for them they made it but they suddenly saw the bushes shaking so iori prepared his knife and walked towards it

He poked his knife to the bush and only to reveal a pair of eyes covered by glasses

"Who's that?" sougo asked poking thean's cheeks

"Osaka-san don't do that! What if he was bitten and suddenly woke up!" iori said

"But---"

The man's eyes twitched and finally revealed his eyes

His left eye was green but the other one was red

"W-what...."

Sougo asked as the man looked at him

"W-who are you....." he said


	3. The man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some warning!!  
> There's just some cursing here and there

The last thing he remembered is how he ran to escape someone....no... Something that he can't explain and he suddenly collapsed

When he woke up he saw 2 teens looking at him

"W-who are you? " he asked after he opened his eyes

The two boys stanced themselves

"We should ask you that! Who are you and what are you doing lying around here?? You're one of them right!? " the raven haired said clutching his bat more

"What...... One of who? " The man asked as he slowly sat upand fixed his glasses

"Y-your eyes! You're infected right?" the boy continued

"waah he'll turn into zombie too?? How cool! I wanna see how he actually transforms!!" the other boy with white haired said

"what.... Waaiitt I'm not a zombie and I doubt I'll turn into one! I was chased by some creatures out there! Then I just suddenly collapsed......and waking up just to be called zombie? " He sighed

Then that clicked him "Hey you.... What did you say again about my eyes? " He looked at the raven haired

"See for yourself" He opened a pocket mirror and yamato grabbed it

"Fuck" Yamato cursed as he tried to blink his red eye or scratch it... Thinking. It just might be something in his eye

He looked at the boys "I'm not like them I swear! I don't know wh---hnnn" he winced in pain and squeezed his right arm

"Let me take a look" Iori said grabbing his arms saw some bite marks bleeding in his jacket

"Remove this" iori helped him remove his jacket  
Leaving him on his sleeveless shirt

"Osaka-san give me the first aid" He said and the other handed him the box

Once he was done putting bondage on his arm he helped him. Put back his jacket

"You were bitten but...shouldn't you already turned into one of them already?" Iori asked

"I swear I'm not like them! Look I still have control of my body! " He showed how he can manage to move his body parts

"What's your name? And how do you got here? " Iori asked

"I'm Yamato..... Nikaido Yamato.... I don't know how I got here.... My feet dragged me here but before that I recalled being chased by those things" He said

"Io let's just bring him with us!" Sougo said

"Are you crazy!?... Wait you are kinda one--.... I mean! Look! We don't know if he's one of them! " Iori said

"But this is like in movies! We find someone who we think is infected but he's not! Turns out he is maybe carrying the anti-body! " Sougo said

"THIS IS NOT LIKE IN YOUR MOVIES! "iori shouted

"Look if you don't want to bring me along with you...it's okay.... But thanks for treating me" yamato said standing but immediately fell after losing his balance but was caught by sougo

"Sorry....seems that I haven't regained my strength yet but i'll be fine soon" Yamato said

"See! Io have you lost your heart!? He needs our help too! " Sougo said

".......tsk... Fine but you'll. Come with us but if ever you'll transform into one of them..... We'll kill you" Iori said giving him a stern look

"R-really? Thanks! I promise I'll be the one to kill myself if I feel something weird" He said

"Let's go then....we've stayed too long" iori said walking ahead

"Sorry about that... He's just like that hahaha.... But he really cares about people....he's not the type to admit it" Sougo said aiding their new companion

"My name's sougo by the way" Sougo said as they catched up to iori

"Ah...... Then what's his---"

"Iori"

"Huh? "

"My name's Iori now if you wouldn't mind..... Will you tell us where is the best place to go in this situation? " Iori asked

"the hospital... " yamato murmured

"excuse me what? " iori asked looking at him

"I don't know but my instincts told me to go to the hospital" Yamato said

"Why?... You're not leading us into a trap are you? " iori asked

"No! It's just that.... My instincts are always right even though I sometimes doubt it... " Yamato said

"The nearest hospital is that way! Maybe we could ask someone there to help us! " Sougo said

"You know in Mo---"

"Oh please stop with your zombieovie things..... They all exist in movies... This is real life osaka-san" Iori rolled his eyes

"But Io! What do you call those? Ain't them zombies? " Sougo argued back

"Look... I don't know what the hell those creatures are and why other people turns into them if they get bitten but..... They are not zombies... It's impossible" Iori said as he rolled his eyes

"Then how would you explain how they rot? " Sougo asked back

"I don't know! Please stop with this! I don't know what they are or how they became like that but.... All we have to do is to escape and find someone to save us first" Iori said

"I still believe they are zombies though" Sougo murmured

"Why.... How did this happened?....Yu-san... Momo-nii.... Ban-san.... Where are you? " A teen said panting and crouching somewhere on a corner


	4. A new comrade

"I can see the hospital!" Sougo said as they looked into an old building

"Let's go faster....I can hear something's following us" iori said softly

They sneakily ran till they reached the entrance to the laboratory* area

The hospital is empty but the light were open and so was the door they passed through

"Well this is creepy..." yamato said

"Let's take some syringes and--"

"Who are you!?" masked teen that came out of nowhere asked

Sougo, Iori and Yamato raised their hands

he has a shotgun and it was pointed at them

"C-calm down please....We're not going to hurt you or anything....we just want a medicine for our wounded friend!"

"Wow....I was not informed that we're already friends"

"Can you shut up please"

"I thought you're friends so why are you cursing at him?"

"he's just like that even with me whom he have been with for too long"

"OSAKA-SAN! WE ARE ON A DANGEROUS POSITION HERE" Iori looked at sougo with a serious look

"Duck" the teen said

"I'm sor--" then iori stood froze

As he felt a sharp wind passed near his head after a bang was heard

Even cutting some of his hair

The teen fell back a little as he isn't strong enough to hold the force his gun made because of the shot

Another noise was heard but it was not a gunshot...it was a loud thump of the infected person who was hit by the shot behind iori

3 of them looked back

"Get your things let's go somewhere safe" the teen said grabbing some syringes,vials,cottons and disinfectants

They followed him to the dark hallway

"Umm.....thanks.....for saving me" iori muttered but the teen heard nonetheless

The teen continued walking

"H-hey boy...where are we going?" Yamato asked this time

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Kinda" sougo answered

"Then we'll get some food" He said

"Wait.....we don't know you....where are you really gonna take us??" Iori asked

"that's fair because I don't know you guys either.. I would've let that creature earlier bit you and escaped alone if I want to" he said

"Besides, i'm the one at disadvantage here...." he said and sighed

"You have a gun...you could've shoot us anytime" Iori answered

"should I?" the boy said

"O-of course not....I doubt if you really know how to use it anyway...considering that you even fell after the shot" iori said chuckling

"then there's nothing to be suspicious about me right?" the boy said

"Well I guess he's right Io" Sougo said

The boy stopped infront of a door

He opened it with the key that he got from the pocket of his lab gown

When the door opened he signalled the others to go inside

He switched the lights on and it reavealed a shelf of foods

"you're wearing a medical staff outfit....are you working here?" yamato asked

"kinda" he said as he started to get the cookies and pudding and placed it inside his bag

"Go on...get some too, don't worry this is the stock room and it's on the house" he said as he continues getting foods and drinks

The other 3 grabbed some too

"So we don't know each other yet....My name is Iori...and thanks again for saving me earlier....sorry foe doubting you" the raven haired said as he placed energy drinks in his bag

"I'm Sougo! And your mask is cool!!!!! The virus is airborne right!!????" he said

"what? It is?" the teen asked

"Don't mind him....he is just like that" iori said and gave his classmate a sharp look

"I'm Yamato....these two helped me along the way" yamato said as he started packing some goods too

"wait a second let me fix that" the boy said as he grabbed some bondages and disinfectants

He started undressing yamato's wounds and putting disenfectant

"this is a bite mark......you've been bitten?" he asked

"yes...but I swear! I can still control my body! If I suddenly become one of them then I'll make sure to kill myself!" he said

"the bite mark is kinda showing the same effect as them but if you've been with them for too long and your body haven't reacted yet....then that means you're body is capable enough to fight it" the boy muttered

"excuse me but....do you know anything about what's happening? " iori asked

"I really can't say that I know but I started figuring things out on my own" he answered as he was finished dressing up yamato's wounds again including the bite mark

"Would you mind telling us about what you know?" iori asked

"well a person suddenly entered this hospital and started attacking people amd before everyone knew it

The main division of this hospital is already swarming with rotten people

The other medical staffs included

I was in this part of the hospital with my senpai when things happened....he ran off to help contain the others but he got bitten so he locked himself with them

The ones who survived ran out butost of them got infected outside

I'm the only one left here until you came

I tried researching on my own about this matter and all I found out  
Is that the virus is spread through biting "

"then--"

"Yeah it's kinda what we normally see in zombie movies or games but rather than virus i'll address it as a drug....a very strong drug that a normal body can't hold it's effects thus rotting someone's body....but they don't die...instead they are alive but rotting..that brings us back to the fact that it is a drug....."

He explained

"in short that drug goes wild in your system and eventually burning you inside out until you rot" he said

"wow....that's some great researching...you found all of this out by yourself?" yamato said in awe

"you can say that" he said

"hey..." iori said

He was infront of a closet

"is this your uniforms? Why do you have a difderent one?" iori asked holding a set of med staff outfit

"Ah...it's because i'm really not part of this hospital....i always go here for some checking and trainings" he said

"what do you mean? Who really are you? U never told us your name"

"Here" riku said as he removed his id and gave it to iori

WRU- Okazaki Research Facility  
Assistant II- R.N   
Nanase R.

Is what shows in his I.D

"WRU? Wait you're actually from WRU!?" Iori exclaimed

"Wait you are!?" yamato seconded

"WRU? What's that?" sougo asked

"Don't you remember? World Research Union! It's a wordwide organization of medical researchers! We learned that when we were studying in med school!" iori said

"Ah! The one who has many branches" sougo nodded in realization

"Then why are you here?" yamato asked

"I'm here for my training and went to check some things out" he answered

"well enough of me...mind telling me about yourselves?" he said facing all of them and took a sip of his strawberry drink that he got

"I'm Izumi Iori...me and this guy here...Osaka Sougo are classmates--"

"Childhood friends to be exact"

"yeah whatever, we go to the same uni....before we got here....suddenly everyone in the campus started running and such

It was lockdowned but we escaped somehow" iori explained

"what about you?" the boys looked at yamato

"I don't actually know what happened before they found me but I recalled running away from those things... I do remember going for a hike..but the rest doesn't make sense now....my memories are kinda blurry and I can't remember anything except my name,age and birthday" he explained

"So you kinda have amnesia?" sougo asked

"I don't know...maybe?" he replied

"Welp it's late already.....are you already full or should we eat dinner?" the researcher asked

"I think what we ate is enough...thank you very much...Nanase-san?" Iori said

"no problem Iori..now should we sleep?" he said opening another door beside the wardrobe

They went inside and it lead into the ward area

"Sleep wherever you like" he said sitting on one of the beds and hugged his knees after putting his bag beside his bed

"Are you ok?" Sougo asked

"Yup you guys should sleep now, don't worry they won't find us here   
I locked all the doors and I made sure I'm the only one here when I entered" he assured

Iori slumped on the bed beside the boy and sougo beside him

Yamato lays down on the bed infront of their new comrade

"goodnight everyone" the boy said removing his coat and placed it on his bag together with his id

"Goodnight Nanase-san"

"Goodnight Nana-kun"

"Goodnight"

And they all fell asleep

Except for that red haired boy who is still hugging his knees

He needs to find them

He needs more answers

What he learned isn't enough

That letter .....he needs to fullfil what they want him to do

They have high hopes for him and he knew it

But he doesn't even know where are they

The people that treated him like family...

"Yuu-san....Momo-nii.....Ban-san...." he muttered as he looked at the window where the round moon is shining


	5. I.DOL

"Now how do we find your brother mitsuki?" The tall blonde asked

"Iori is smart...I'm sure he escaped" the short(sorry mitsu ily) orange haired answered

"though we have to escape here ourselves" he added

They already encountered some of those creatures ever since they landed on the campus who was said to be the 2nd place where it spread

The higher ups started calling them Alters

Mitsuki together with his unit mates Nagi and Tamaki. Knowing that mitsuki's younger brother enters that school he immediately grabbed the responsibility of checking the area.

But when they arrived the alters are all.over the campus and till now they haven't found any trace nor saw his brother. Even as an Alter if ever he turned into one

"Ioriii....where the hell are you..." mitsuki muttered

"Mitsuki...I think we should go there" Nagi suggested

"the clinic?why? You hurt?" mitsuki asked

"NO! I think they went there...you know maybe to hide" nagi said

"ohh...well that's a possibility...they could be hurt or something..." mitsuki said

They ran off to the clinic,luckily the alters in that area were not that many as they are in the main building when they first landed

"let's see...oh!" nagi picked something up from the floor

Because of his sudden action,mitsuki bumped into him and fell

"Oww....Nagi! What are you doing!" he said as he stood up again

"look! It's soo cuuteee~ this looks like the rabbit in magikona! The one that she rescued in episo--"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE HERE TO FIND MY BROTHER NOW GIVE ME THAT CRAP"mitsuki grabbed whatever nagi found

"NOOOOO!!" Nagi tried to redeem it back

"wait" mitsuki lookes at the thing his friend found

"this is..." mitsuki smiled

"oh mitsuki....what is that?" nagi asked

"I think you are right nagi! They really did came here!" mitsuki said

"They do?" nagi tilted his head in confusion

"This thing...it's iori's charm! This maybe got broke off it's chain" mitsuki said examining the rabbit charm he remembered giving to iori before leaving for squadron training.

"Oh! Then we have a lead!" nagi said

"yeah!" mitsuki cheered

*radio noise* "Pudding assasin here...I kinda saw a nearby hospital....I think it's where it started" the voice in the radio said

"Chocolat here We found a lead to where my brother is...maybe he really got out of the campus now" Mitsuki answered back

"MagiKona here~ I think me and chocolat will have to leave the campus, seems that there's no signs of someone who isn't yet infected except chocolat's brother"

"Roger that" the man in the radio said

"chocol---- WHAT THE HECK IS WITH OUR NAMES!?"

"We agreed to use this rather than the codenames they gave us" Nagi answered

"tsk..don't tell me you liked it more when you are called M03....we are like robots" the one in the radio hissed

"whatever let's just go come on nagi let's leave here" the oranged haired said as he dragged his teammate out of the clinic

"pick us up Tamaki" Mitsuki said to the radio

"who's tamaki?" tamaki asked in the radio

"fine....pudding assasin please pick us up" mitsuki sighed as he rolled his eyes

"Roger that chocolat hehe" tamaki answered

A ladder then appeared infront of them and it came from the heli

"climb up!" the teen with light blue hair maneuvering their transport shouted

The 2 of them climbed up

"So where to go next chocolat? " tamaki asked

Mitsuki sighed "You said you saw a hospital right? Being in this school for long means iori knows that there's a hospital...maybe he went there" mitsuki said

"but it's where it started right? " nagi said

"yeah.... But we have to check it out" mitsuki said

"i'll call for back up if anything happens so it's all green" the teen infront of them smiled

"tch... Idiot... Both of us can handle them ourselves you know? Also we can always count on you right? " mitsuki replied and smiled

"WE WILL SURELY FIND YOUR DEAR LITTLE BROTHER MITSOOKI" nagi hugged his friend

"Oi let go of me idiot! " mitsuki tried to push him away but it never bothered nagi because of their body differences

"Oi guyssss we're hereee time to gear up" tamaki said

They could see a hospital below

Nagi and mitsuki nodded at each other

"let's go MagiKona" mitsuki said

"roger that chocolat~" nagi answered

"pudding assasin is always on standby! " tamaki said

"Roger that PA" Mitsuki said as they prepared to go down again

'I'll find you no matter what Iori'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mitsuki called tamaki PA it's short for tamaki's made up code name Pudding Assasin wwww in case you got confused )


	6. lost

"SHOOT IORI! "

"W-WAIT! ARE YOU SURE ITS OKAY!?"

"WE'RE ON A SITUATION RIGHT NOW! YOU STILL WANT TO SEE YOUR BROTHER DO YOU!? "

"O-OK FINE! GIVE ME SOME TIME! "

Iori aimed his bow and arrow to the people who turned into creatures they don't know

Though kinda hesitating, iori let go of the arrow shooting the rotten human's head in front of them

"let's go here!" the red haired dragged his companion into another room

"we lost Osaka-san and Nikaido-san..... Now we are trapped in this hospital lurking with that 'I don't know what in hell creatures" iori murmured

"Hey stop panicking.... You're still alive so it's not the worst case scenario yet" the red haired said between his laboured breaths

"and I'm left with some stranger who is still wearing a dumb mask" iori deadpanned

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY NAME RIGHT!? besides don't dare speak about my mask like that! This protected me ever since this thing started" the other argued

"whatever... What kind of room is this anyway?" the raven haired asked

"stairs" the other teen said as he pushed the switch revealing the stairs some. Meters away from them

"let's go down the parking area and go out there" the red haired said walking down

The other followed him too

"you have your own gun, why didn't you also shoot them down earlier? " iori asked looking at his shotgun

"If I used this, we'll delay and they'll come to use in no time" he answered not looking back to iori

They continued going down the stairs and it's awfully quiet

Their panting breaths are the only ones they could hear

The red haired's ragged breathing specifically

"Hey are you ok? " iori asked the latter

"yes" he answered still not looking back

"why don't you take that stupid mask off? You'll catch your breath better" iori said

"no, I shouldn't" the other said

"why? "

"I told you, now let's hurry up or we won't see your friends" riku said

"tch" iori rolled his eyes but he still followed the other teen

"I wonder what is he doing now.... " Iori murmured

"I'm sure Sougo-san and Yamato-san are fine...I guess?" the red haired asked in a weak voice

"that's not what I meant.." iori sighed

"I just hope nii-san would find them" he continued

"you have an older brother right?" riku asked

"yeah...he's a squad leader under Takanashi force"iori answered

"from the special squadron huh" the red haired boy said

"how do you know?" the raven haired boy raised his brow

"i'm from a special lab unit..how could I not know" the other answered

"is it nice to have a big brother?" 

"yeah....it's kinda lonely when he left too....he joined as a rookie when I was in highschool...since then I rarely see him especially when I got into college" the younger said with a sad eyes

"do you have a brother too?" iori asked

"the only family I have are the doctors and researchers in the lab....well there's one person whom I consider as a brother but I don't know where he is right now...I have to find them.." riku mururing the last part

"I'm sorry to hear that" 

they reached the bottom part of the stairs and a door is in front of them

"this is the parking area.....ready your gun" the red haired said griping the door knob 

iori nodded so the other teen slowly opened the door

"let's go"


	7. found

"haah haah we lost that boy and your friend" the man with glasses said

"I'm sure they're fine...io is strong!" Sougo replied to his companion

"Are you okay?" Sougo asked

Yamato covered his right eye with his hands

"i-i'm f-fine! My head just kinda hurts"

"Your eye! You're turning into zombie right!" Sougo happily looked into the older's body for other symptoms of him becoming an altered

"Why are you happy about this...." He sighed

"What to do now?" Yamato asked

"Wait for io and Nana to come out?" The younger replied

"Who the hell is Nana?" 

"The one from wru?"

"Ah...nanase was it....wait I heard something!" 

both of them looked up and saw a helicopter coming towards them

"OI WE'RE HERE!!!" the older shouted

sougo waved his hands

"oi look! there's people down there!" Mitsuki said

"maybe they're one of them?" tamaki said

"wait...no! they're civilians! that's my brother's friend!" mitsuki confirmed

"then maybe he's with your brother!" nagi said

"let's go down!" mitsuki commanded, the other 2 nodded

Only nagi and mitsuki went down

Tamaki was told to search around the area and also to standby in any case something happens

"Sougo!" Mitsuki rushed to sougo

"Mitsuki! But wait Io's not with me... they're inside" he said

"What? They got trapped?! Also he's not the only one there???" Mitsuki asked

"We got separated and he's with that guy from wru" Yamato answered

"Wru......so there's still people left?" Mitsuki mumbled

"Say... what's your na------. You're one of them?" Mitsuki stances himself and readied his gun

"W-wait! I'm not one of them! I don't know how but I remembered nothing when the two of them woke me up!and I can still control it! I'll kill myself if something happens!" He said

Mitsuki raised his brows

"Mitsuki-san it's alright! He never did anything when he was with us ever since we found him" sougo defended the older

"If you say so......but! I will.never hesitate to shoot you straight if you suddenly fall hear me?" He said

"S-sure!" Yamato sighed in relief

"So where's the last time you saw iori and guy from wru you say?" Mitsuki looked at sougo

"When we were about to go out" sougo answered

"Let's go through the parking area... you go with tamaki, he'll take you to the vicinity where other civilians are" mitsuki said

"No! Let me go with you!" The latter replied

"It's dangerous! I'll promise to get iori back ok? I definitely will" the older said

"I'll go with you! I can protect myself! I have a weapon too! Please mitsu-san!"

"I'll go too....besides you don't know when I'll become like them" Yamato seconded

"......nagi,look after them while we're inside" the oranged haired said

"OK!" His friend gave thumbs up

Yamato and sougo looked at each other delighted

"Come on now!" Mitsuki said as he went to where the parking area are

"Yes!" The other three replied

"Tamaki be on standby" he said through his radio

"Copy~" the boy answered

"Come on let's go faster" the red haired said as they silently passed thru the rotten walking creatures

There's 5 of them and they're trying to hide in the cars as they pass through the whole area

"I think we have no choice but to just run...be ready to shoot again when it counts" the masked boy said

"Wha-"

"Go!"

And Riku dragged the other boy and they ran

One of them noticed the two and started following them

The others sensing the situation also did the same

Since the rotten humans are slow the two didn't have to worry about them catching up

That was until the masked boy got tripped and fell

Since he's pulling iori the latter fell too

"What are you doing???come on get up-" iori helped the other stand up but they suddenly heard a shout

"DROP!" someone said

Riku ushered iori to lay down and they heard a bang

The same time they also heard a loud thud

"IO! Come here!" Iori heard sougo's voice and immediately saw them

"S-sou!" He helped Riku and pulled him towards them

"N-NII-SAN!" He went and hugged the orange haired boy

"Come on no time to waste let's go out first" mitsuki said breaking the hug and they continued to run away

When they reached outside iori saw Yamato and a blonde stranger

"OH Mitsuki! Glad you found your brother!" He said

"Yeah...by the way, iori this is Nagi...he recently transferred and joined my unit" mitsuki said

"I'm Nagi Valheart Von Northmare~  
Glad to meet you mitsuki's lil brother!" He smiled at him and offered a handshake

"I TOLD YOU TO USE YOUR JAPANESE NAME IDIOT GEEZ" mitsuki kicked him

"Owww sowwyyy..... I'm Rokuya Nagi!"the foreigner said

"I see that you already met him" iori looked at Yamato

"Yes... he's bitten and you're with him...why did you do that idiot?!" Mitsuki looked intensely at his brother

"M-mitsu-san! I'm the one who let him go with us! And he did told us he'll kill himself if he can't control himself anymore" sougo explained

"Geez....anyways I'm glad the two of you are safe so let's head to the head quarters....but before that....care to explain yourself?" Mitsuki looked at the masked man who became quiet ever since they got out

He's sitting and kinda catching his breath

"Are you ok?" Iori asked

"Yes..." He said between his breaths

"I'm...." He took a deep breath and showed them his id hanging in his neck

"Nanase Riku....WRU... Hey who are you assisting to?" Mitsuki asked

"Oogami Banri" he said

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know....I was in this hospital when the thing started" he said

"You're part of wru... you'll be under our custody now" Nagi said

"No.." he said

"Huh"

"I....I have to find them..." He said

"Who?"

"The ones who are with me in the lab.... I'll go back there to find their whereabouts"

"Then I'll tag along...we also need to find wru main doctors and scientist in this area anyways" mitsuki said

"Fine then"

"Now three....no ...two of you go with tamaki to the head quarters" mitsuki said to sougo and iori

"Wait what about him?" Sougo pointed at yamato

"Maybe we'll find something in the lab that could help him... out of those I've seen so far he's the only one who can still control his system" Riku said

"You two should stay safe....and you're safe with tamaki so go now"

"I-I'LL JOIN!"

"don't be stupid iori.... you're safer there"

"Then I wanna go back with you"

"Iori-"

"Then take me with you"

".......stay outside"

"Huh"

The brothers looked at each other intensely

"Fine but you'll be staying outside"

Iori smiled

"Thanks..."


End file.
